


Giving back all the feelings (9.03 - Missing Moments)

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Multi, Song Lyrics, interpretation up to you, unspecified characters and relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Giving back all the feelingsHoping that one day it will all fall back into place
Series: Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895665





	Giving back all the feelings (9.03 - Missing Moments)

**Author's Note:**

> (Imagine this as alternative lyrics for “People Help the People” by Birdy, four instead of two verses)

_Oh she misses all this moments you go both to sleep_

_Arm in arm you’re laying on the bedsheets_

_And the nightmares fade away_

_Oh she misses all the breakfasts, chatter, coffee, bread_

_Careless whispers in the four walls_

_Echoing but answers aren’t existent_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Hoping that one day it will all fall back into place_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Wouldn’t it be so good_

_Knowing that there were no faults, less than nothing to regret_

_That the soft core was hidden in the hard shell_

_Still alive, yet to be saved_

_Oh he misses all the cuddles and the loving eyes so sweet_

_The moments when both come together_

_Pushing back the violent lies and_

_Oh he misses all the seconds when it felt so good_

_Tenderness of loving parents lulling_

_Soft horse plushie in small hands_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Hoping that one day it will all fall back into place_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Wouldn’t it be so good_

_Knowing that there were no faults, less than nothing to regret_

_That the soft core was hidden in the hard shell_

_Still alive, yet to be saved_

_Oh they’re missing all the brothers fallen cause of guns_

_They should come together all as one_

_Enjoy the laughter and the closeness_

_Oh they’re missing all the talk that could have happened then_

_Flipping coins that might be bringing_

_Answers but no reasons or redemption_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Hoping that one day it will all fall back into place_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Wouldn’t it be so good_

_Knowing that there were no faults, less than nothing to regret_

_That the soft core was hidden in the hard shell_

_Still alive, yet to be saved_

_Oh she misses all the days when you were there so close to her_

_You held her hand and whispered words_

_That were so sweet and never hurt and_

_Oh she misses every second in this world of yours_

_Knowing that you would always support her_

_Waiting near the narrow boats_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Hoping that one day it will all fall back into place_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Wouldn’t it be so good_

_Knowing that there were no faults, less than nothing to regret_

_That the soft core was hidden in the hard shell_

_Still alive, yet to be saved_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Hoping that one day it will all fall back into place_

_Giving back all the feelings_

_Wouldn’t it be so good_

_Knowing that there were no faults, less than nothing to regret_

_That the soft core was hidden in the hard shell_

_Still alive, yet to be saved_


End file.
